Twilight
by Xxdetective flameXx
Summary: This is about how i think the ending should of been.
1. Twilight

There stood a bewildered Charlie.

"Dad help me!!" screamed Bella. Charlie rushed towards the terrified Bella. Edward hissed and dug his fangs into Charlie and took of into the night sky. "DAD!" Bella shrieked. She rushed towards her now what seemed to be her dead dad. "NO pls NO!" she sobbed.

"The ring,"she thought. She reached towards the ring and touched it lightly. Almost instantly, the Cullens arrived at the house.

"Bella what is it. Was it Edward. I swear if he lay a finger on y-" Alice said but stopped to cover her mouth.

"He attacked Charlie," Bella sobbed.

"Bella listen darling Charlie is gonna live but .. he's going to be like us. A vampire,"assured Carlisle. Bella lay down next to her dad and hugged him hard sobbing uncontrollably. The Cullens backed out the room giving her space.

"ill get my revenge on you Edward if it's the last thing I'll do!" Muttered Bella.

Two days later, Jacob noticed that Charlie was changing. His skin was becoming more white and smooth. His hair was a pale brown and he had no moustache now. He looked very different. Suddenly,his eyes flew open. They were a dark crimson red colour. "Where am I?" Asked Charlie,"AND what am I?"

"Listen dude you know about werewolves v the area such things as vampires which when your went to help Bella your were attacked by one. Edward. The whole Cullens are vampires so they'll help you with eating and stuff. Now I think someone wants to see your," Jacob explained. Jacob left the room and in came a bed raggled Bella. Her face lit up when she saw her dad. "Dad you're up! Carlisle is going to help you eat some blood," Bella rambled.

"Wait let me get this straight I'm a vampire and I'm going to drink wine blood!" Yelled Charlie. Bella nodded.

A couple of days later, Jacob led Bella toward the flower feild. "Bella swan I've loved you on the day I set my eyes on you. So will you marry me!" Asked Jacob nervously. He waited for a small on the face but instead he got a guide kiss on the lips and and "Yes!"

"Wait what about Edward!"said bells.

"About Edward. He went after anniversary but your know Alice she cornered him and it turned out it was not Edward but the volturi in disguise," peeled Jacob.

15 years later

Bella and Jacob walked hand in hand towards the Cullens house. They knocked on the door. Rat a tap tap. Esme answered the door. "Bella Jacob! It's been so long. How was it a New York!" Cried Esme,"Come on in." They entered the house when Esme let out a yelp of suprise.

"You have a daughter!"she cried.

"Who has a daughter?"cried a voice. It was Alice.

"Meet Alec!" Smiled bells. There did a cute but feisty long 13 year old. He was half weeks and half human. He had a while future ahead of him. What will happen. Find out in the next series.

Hey guys sorry for posting quite late. The series of Alec story will come out soon but I want to do some about Harry potter and the cute ships. Thanks for understanding. Plus follow and share my story. Thanks!!


	2. Meeting

The person took of his hood and turned out to be Edward but he was different. He wore expensive clothing and a strange necklace. It then dawned upon him. He was with the volturi. "Give me Bella you filthy blood sucker. Bella is mine and everyone knows that she is over you. That means your a filthy blood sucker AND a Cheater!" sneered Jacob. Edward hissed and pressed his fangs onto Bellas skin.

"Say one more word and she'll be like me but jakey wakey wouldn't like that would he," Edward hissed.

Jacob growled but stood where he was. "At least have over the Cullens," asked Jacob.

"I would like to BUT Aro wouldn't like that."

"You sick idiot you working for the main enemy. This has to be a joke right," whispered Alice. Edward shook his head and grinned. That was it for Jacob. He took of his t shirt and turned into a wolf. He howled loudly. Almost instantly,the pack entered or rather smashed there way in. Seth and Leah went to free the Cullens whilst the rest went for Edward. Edward, understanding that he had lost, vanished in a blink of an eye. "what a cowered,"thought Jacob. Jacob then went to help Bella whilst the rest of the Cullens climbed onto one of the wolves back as they were unable to speed walk due to they were extremely weak.

A few days later, both wolf and vamp met up in the forest to talk about Bella. Bella was also there sitting next to Jacob there heads together. "Quick question are you and Jacob a thing?" Asked Esme to Bella. Bella eyes widened and looked at me. "Yes yes we are," Bella replied. The group cheered.

"But we can't tell you know who," signed Jacob. Bella was not that keen on Edwards name mentioned.

"So what are we going to do. He is a with the volturi b extremely powerful and c crazily in love with Bella,"said Carlisle.

"We tell Charlie and keep a close eye on Bella," said Jacob.

"We can't tell Charlie as you know that's against the rules and it gives a better opportunity for the volturi to come for us!" Muttered Jasper,"but what we can do is give her this. You tap it and we will know if your in danger." He gave BIt was settled.

That night Bella sat on her bed when her dad came in. "Hunny there's someone to see you. I'll leave you to in peace", said Charlie. Bella sat up smiling witch dropped when in came Edward. She got up and scrambled for the window. Sadly, Edward got there first. She was stuck.

Edward went for her neck. Biting it softly. "Come with me Bella and we will rule the world. Nothing will stop us,"said Edward. He then started to kiss her and moved his arms around her body.

"Edward I don't want to be yours we broke up because you cheated on me with Tanya and I've already got a boyfriend. It's Jacob ok!! Now please leave me alone!"yelped Bella. He abruptly stood up and pushed Bella across the room. He leaned over Bella his eyes a dangerously shade is red. "You are with that mongeral! I'm better than him. I'm better then him!" Edward yelled.

"What is going on HERE!" a voice said from the door,"Leave her alone."

To be continued...

Who ever has read this story please share this story to people thanks.


	3. The ending

There stood a bewildered Charlie.

"Dad help me!!" screamed Bella. Charlie rushed towards the terrified Bella. Edward hissed and dug his fangs into Charlie and took of into the night sky. "DAD!" Bella shrieked. She rushed towards her now what seemed to be her dead dad. "NO pls NO!" she sobbed.

"The ring,"she thought. She reached towards the ring and touched it lightly. Almost instantly, the Cullens arrived at the house.

"Bella what is it. Was it Edward. I swear if he lay a finger on y-" Alice said but stopped to cover her mouth.

"He attacked Charlie," Bella sobbed.

"Bella listen darling Charlie is gonna live but .. he's going to be like us. A vampire,"assured Carlisle. Bella lay down next to her dad and hugged him hard sobbing uncontrollably. The Cullens backed out the room giving her space.

"ill get my revenge on you Edward if it's the last thing I'll do!" Muttered Bella.

Two days later, Jacob noticed that Charlie was changing. His skin was becoming more white and smooth. His hair was a pale brown and he had no moustache now. He looked very different. Suddenly,his eyes flew open. They were a dark crimson red colour. "Where am I?" Asked Charlie,"AND what am I?"

"Listen dude you know about werewolves v the area such things as vampires which when your went to help Bella your were attacked by one. Edward. The whole Cullens are vampires so they'll help you with eating and stuff. Now I think someone wants to see your," Jacob explained. Jacob left the room and in came a bed raggled Bella. Her face lit up when she saw her dad. "Dad you're up! Carlisle is going to help you eat some blood," Bella rambled.

"Wait let me get this straight I'm a vampire and I'm going to drink wine blood!" Yelled Charlie. Bella nodded.

A couple of days later, Jacob led Bella toward the flower feild. "Bella swan I've loved you on the day I set my eyes on you. So will you marry me!" Asked Jacob nervously. He waited for a small on the face but instead he got a guide kiss on the lips and and "Yes!"

"Wait what about Edward!"said bells.

"About Edward. He went after anniversary but your know Alice she cornered him and it turned out it was not Edward but the volturi in disguise," peeled Jacob.

15 years later

Bella and Jacob walked hand in hand towards the Cullens house. They knocked on the door. Rat a tap tap. Esme answered the door. "Bella Jacob! It's been so long. How was it a New York!" Cried Esme,"Come on in." They entered the house when Esme let out a yelp of suprise.

"You have a daughter!"she cried.

"Who has a daughter?"cried a voice. It was Alice.

"Meet Alec!" Smiled bells. There did a cute but feisty long 13 year old. He was half weeks and half human. He had a while future ahead of him. What will happen. Find out in the next series.

Hey guys sorry for posting quite late. The series of Alec story will come out soon but I want to do some about Harry potter and the cute ships. Thanks for understanding. Plus follow and share my story. Thanks!!


	4. note

Hi guys so I'm going to write a story about Hermione Granger and then do the series for Bella and Jacobs child pls understand and thank you for reading my story commentvpn what I should do for Bella and Jacobs child and who should he date girl or boy~

Byyy potatoes༼ つ _ ༽つ( ͡( ͡ ͜ʖ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)ʖ ͡) ͡)

(ง'̀-'́)ง


End file.
